vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul (Pokémon)
Summary Paul is a rather arrogant trainer. From Veilstone City, he headed to Sandgem to get his starter, he has since travelled through Kanto, Johto & Hoenn. However, he is not a caring trainer, what he wants from his Pokémon is pure power and the trainers he faces to be strong. When he first meets Ash, he demands a 3 on 3 Battle, however since Ash was still looking for Pikachu, Ash couldn't battle, this warranted some aggrivation on Paul's part. Paul is also known to release his Pokémon if he deems them weak or useless. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''9-C | High 7-A Name: Paul Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | His Pokémon vary in Gender Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Can paralyze enemies with several of its attacks Electivire, Energy Absorption, Earth Manipulation, Can decrease its enemies defense with crunch for Torterra, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can inflict a burn, poison, and decrease its enemies speed Magmortar, Statistics Amplification Ursaring, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Will always attack first using ice shard and can freeze its enemies with its ice attacks Weavile, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Can reset its enemies stat boost and will always hit its target with aerial ace Honchkrow, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, and can lower its enemies special defense with metal sound Aggron, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can paralyze and freeze enemies with body slam and ice beam Gastrodon, Poison Manipulation Drapion, Energy Absorption and Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation Gliscor, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation Nidoking, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Non-Corporeal and Intangibility for Froslass Attack Potency: Street level | Large Mountain level (By the time of the Sinnoh League, he and Ash are significantly stronger than when they defeated Candice. Defeated half of Ash's team with relative ease and matched his Pikachu and Infernape) Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+ (Has kept up with Ash's team on numerous instances) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Mountain Class (Traded blows with Ash's team) Durability: Street level | Large Mountain level Stamina: High | Very high for his team Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokeballs Intelligence: Above Average (Paul has competed in the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh (Top 8) & Hoenn leagues and has obtained eight gym badges for each of those regions) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electivire | Torterra | Aggron | Gastrodon | Froslass | Draipon | Ninjask | Ursaring | Honchkrow | Weavile | Magmortar | Gliscor Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team Gallery UrsaIndeccx.png|Ursaring 478.png|Froslass 250pcx-467Magmortar.png|Magmortar 466Electivire DP anime 3.png|Electivire 250pxx-472Gliscor.png|Gliscor 250x-430Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow Ninjacsk.png|Ninjask 306Aggron.png|Aggron -452Drapion.png|Draipon 389Torterra.png|Torterra 423-Gastrodon.png|Gastrodon 250px-461Weavile.png|Weavile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7